This invention relates to a disc brake having a stationary brake carrier and a floating caliper which is guided by the brake carrier to be transversely movable relative to the plane of the brake disc, having a first brake pad which is directly supported by the floating caliper in a parallel relationship to the plane of the brake disc, and having a second brake pad on the side of the brake disc opposite to the first brake pad, the second brake pad being supported at a working piston of a brake cylinder.
Such disc brakes are generally used for present day passenger cars.
It becomes increasingly difficult to mount disc brakes inside the wheel dish on account of the types of wheel suspensions which at present are favored by car manufacturers. In contrast to the fixed-caliper disc brakes which previously were used, floating-caliper disc brakes need considerably less space since they require a brake cylinder with a working piston on only one side of the brake disc. With floating-caliper disc brakes, however, there must be taken into account that due to wear of the brake pad opposite to the brake piston, the floating caliper together with the brake cylinder shifts in the direction of the side having the brake cylinder by the amount of the brake pad wear. This shifting travel has to be taken into account when mounting floating-caliper disc brakes.